What The Water Gave Him
by CatalystKiller
Summary: It had always been described that Thor and Loki are like the sun and the moon; two different gods that would always need each other. Thor did not quite understand why they would be described as such because what he saw was that Loki was the peace while he was the storm.


**_Author's Note: More Florence + The Machine inspiration. I also had this little idea for Thor to be more tuned in to the sky as well as the water since he is a god of thunder/storms. _**

**_Warnings: A story focused on Thor for once! :D_**

* * *

Loki had always had his own set of feelings, eventually making them known to Thor or to someone he felt particularly close to at the time. Loki never really thought Thor to understand them either. Thor could see that thought in the other's eyes but the god of thunder believes the opposite.

It had always been described that Thor and Loki are like the sun and the moon; two different gods that would always need each other. Thor did not quite understand why they would be described as such because what he saw was that Loki was the peace while he was the storm. Loki had peace in him to some degree, to be a god of magic and tricks was not particularly easy in Thor's eyes but held a bit of ease. Loki was always collected, cool, and hides things with a practiced diligence while Thor is loud, voice booming like the thunder so described in every tale. When Thor cries, tears are like the rain and the sky bends to the emotions he emits. He can feel his heart beat with every crack of lightning and every screams roar with the thunder.

It goes beyond such things as little as storms. It's like every body of water is speaking to Thor, telling him to stir up something. Thor never really noticed but it has always been there, speaking to him in hushed whispers. Loki had told him once that it were the spirits of the earth, speaking some wisdom into his thick head. The blonde god does not mind listening to them either once he found out what they were. They spoke to him about what they needed, asking him for a storm to fill them up so they could wash away the sins of many. Thor does not quite understand what they mean by sin until the water runs cold, swirling into ice.

The Odinson is not as stupid as Loki so thinks either; he knows the working of the Frost Giants when he sees it. The Frost Giants freeze everything in their wake, the closer they are the more ice appears. When the water freezes, the voices stop and Thor feels the thunder under his skin once Mjolnir comes into his grasp. The clouds are starting to darken; how dare they sneak onto his land and start to cause trouble after every bit of mercy they had shown the giants.

Thor finds them quickly, trying to take Loki, who seems to have lost consciousness from the way his body has become so limp.

"Let my brother go." A roar is working its way out of Thor's throat like a lion. One of the five giants decided to attack the heir to the throne but it was all for not as he went tumbling backward, paying Thor with his life.

When it comes to Loki, everything is life or death. There is no such thing as an in between Thor has come to accept this fact and even the spirits of the earth giggle at him for such a thing. They tell him he loves Loki more than a brother but Thor always shrugs them away.

The battle ends in blood of all sorts. Blood dripping off of Mjolnir, blood easing onto the golden floors of Asgard, and blood easing off of the wounds of Thor. There is nothing left but anger in the form of thunder and lightning.

"My son! What has happened here?" Odin asks once he finds Thor with the healers but he knew before that there had been trouble since the signs of the storm had come. Odin had thought that the storm was sign of a quarrel between brothers but he had been wrong.

"Loki is gone. The Jotuns have taken him." Thor growls, an extra crack of lightning striking in the sky.

Odin does not always agree with Loki, it may seem that sometimes Odin must hate Loki with a passion but that is not the case at all. Loki is the second son of Odin, adopted or not. He loves his sons with all his heart.

"So we will go to Jotunheim. We shall not fight unless they attack first." Odin looks at the dark blues of Thor.

The first prince now hears the waters of Asgard giggling but they speaking truth into the life of Thor. They tell him of his love for Loki, deeper than that of brothers. Thor does not argue against them either.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, this was out of boredom. I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**See Mistakes? Wanna say hello? Review or Message me! **_


End file.
